a rock and a hard place
by daegana616
Summary: Bones shows up to work disorientated and the Squints battle a difficult case........ btw my first story so not sure what I am doing pls be honest but gentle :


Bones fanfic

Pairing BB and HA possibly one for Zach I'll see where it goes

Summary: Brennan keeps turning up to work disorientated and a case is getting to all of the squints...

Rating T

The Squint squad, as Booth nicknames them are stressed, a few weeks ago they found a dead body that had been dismembered. The body was found in a ditch near the Jeffersonian signifying that someone wanted the body found. However the head, hands, feet and pelvis were all removed, meaning that Brennan and Zach could not easily identify the body and Angela had no way to sketch the victim in order to find an identity. Hodgins was the only one with any work to do. The body had been found with a rare type of beetle, _Nicrophorus, _more commonly known as the burying beetle. Hodgins was busy trying to find a place that would be home to this rare creature.

"Dr Saroyan, it will not make me go any faster if you insist on breathing on my equipment. These little beauties are not going anywhere and neither am I until I figure out where they came from". Hodgins looked up from his computer to see Cammille Saroyan standing over him.

"Oh Hodgy", came a voice from below the platform

"Dr Saroyan" Hodgins said quickly "why don't we take a lunch break and start again fresh", without waiting for an answer Hodgins practically leapt off the platform and vanished. Dr Saroyan was left on the platform, "I really need a cold hose installed" she muttered as Dr Brennan swiped her ID card and walked up the stairs.

"I want only good news, Dr Brennan, I am not feeling patient this morning" Cam walked around so the bones were separating her and Dr Brennan.

"Hmmmmmm, what, I'm sorry what did you say Cam?" Brennan muttered looking up, confusion clearly all over her face.

"Dr Brennan?" Cam snapped her fingers in front of her face "are you feeling alright?"

"Uh yeah, I need to go and, erm...yeah Booth should be here soon"

"Dr Brennan, Booth just dropped you off he won't be back until we get a lead in the case"

The next day

"Hey Bones, Cam called said that you seemed odd yesterday morning" Booth spoke casually but there was a look of concern on his face, he knew how she reacted to his "Alpha Male tendencies" as she labelled them. Brennan was sitting on her sofa talking to Booth on the phone, "Uh yes Booth I'll be in at work in 15 minutes". She hung up, Booth called down the dead line, "Bones, that's not what I asked" sighing heavily he turned his car around; obviously the rest of the day was going to be interesting.

At the Jeffersonian the Squints had been working hard, Hodgins had worked out that the beetles much have come from a private collection in order for there to be the amount present on the deceased, by law the beetles should be registered so they should start there and see where that line of investigation went. Zach meanwhile had discovered marks that looked like they came from a hacksaw or similar object. It also appeared that the body had been frozen and then dismembered before being dumped with the beetles and finally moved to the ditch. Something else had been bothering Zach.

"Hodgins, you always enjoy a good conspiracy, don't you?" Zack asked

"Well yeah, so what you got for me? Crop circles? Oh wait I know you figured out how the F.B.I and C.I.A are actually the same organisation and we are all being tricked into paying too many tax dollars right?"

At Zack's blank look of obvious confusion Hodgins sighed, "Fine, what is it?".

"I think that whoever dumped our body wanted us to receive it and wanted to make our job harder by removing most of the ways of identifying it"

"Yeah but why?" Hodgins had the look that he normally only reserved for the prospect of a very large rubbish tip plastered all over his face.

"I...don't know which is very frustrating" Zack looked angrily at the bones almost as if it was their fault.

Just as Hodgins was wondering whether or not he needed to separate the two he heard Bones voice quickly followed by Booths.

"I'm fine Booth I feel fine"

"That's not how you sounded on the phone, I thought that you were going to pass out there and then, you didn't even respond to me properly it was like you were on auto pilot!"

Brennan swiped her card and came up onto the platform, Booth close on her heels; however he forgot to swipe his card and the alarms sounded as soon as he started up the steps. At the noise Brennan turned around a look of shock on her face as she crumpled to the floor. Booth leapt forward and caught her before she could hit her head on anything shaking her gently he called,

"Bones come on talk to me Bones...Temperance"

-

* * *

**Sorry didn't want to do too much for my first time, please hit the review button and let me know what you think. If it goes down well then I will do some more chapters ;) xx**


End file.
